Ichibē Hyōsube
| image = | race =Shinigami | birthday = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation =Soul Society, Soul King | occupation =Protecting the Soul King | previous occupation = | team = Royal Guard | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Reiōkyū | relatives =N/A | education =N/A | shikai =Not Yet Revealed | bankai =Not Yet Revealed | manga debut =Chapter 516 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 7 Appearance Oshō is a large and broad individual with a bald head, bushy eyebrows and a long black beard. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. The top of his uniform is open enough to expose his hairy chest. He also wears a large set of red prayer beads around his neck and a pair of single-toothed tengu geta.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 1 Personality Oshō is an authoritative Shinigami who remains focused on the mission at hand. He speaks in a loud and upfront manner and his face is expressive.Bleach manga; Chapter 518, page 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 517, pages 8-12 History Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the death of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Oshō uses the Tenchūren to travel to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard. There, they are greeted by most of the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 After some of his unit converse with the Gotei 13 captains, Oshō tells them that they can talk later. Shunsui Kyōraku asks why they are here and Oshō responds that they are there to rebuild the Gotei 13 but will first take Ichigo to the Royal Palace. After initially ignoring Suì-Fēng's interruption, he hits Kirinji, one of the other Royal Guard members that admonishes Suì-Fēng, telling him to talk later. Senjumaru Shutara arrives with several badly injured Shinigami in orbs. After the others discuss the wisdom of moving them in their current condition, Ichigo asks why he has to accompany them when his injuries are not so grave. Oshō states that the reason they are bringing him is different, but he is interrupted by another person.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 7-18 After Ichigo's subsequent conversation with Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo asks Oshō if his Zanpakutō will be fixed there. Oshō tells him that it is not possible, but that here is a way there which only he can find to restore it to something similar to its original form. Ichigo agrees to go and Oshō brings Ichigo to Kūkaku Shiba's home, intending to have Kūkaku launch the Tenchūren back to the Royal Palace using her cannon. He explains to Ichigo that the Tenchūren cannot return there unaided and reasserts that there is a way to restore Tensa Zangetsu, but Ichigo states that he is now making it sound like a lie. Kūkaku launches the Tenchūren and they arrive in the Royal Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 518, pages 9-17 After Oshō tells Ichigo that he should be proud of the fact he has been allowed to come to the Soul King Palace, Ichigo asks him when they used the Ōken. Oshō explains that the Ōken is in fact a power imbued upon them by the Soul King and is a part of them. He states that Aizen was effectively trying to create one of them to access the Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 1-3 Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed References Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Male Category: Royal Guard Category:Former Shinigami Captains